1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to that field of devices consisting of articles of manufacture known as safety caps. Specifically, the instant invention is a disposable, one time use safety cap and valve seal retainer for cylinders holding compressed gas.
2. Background Information
The prior art known to applicant discloses that single use safety caps are reasonably well known. These safety caps have been utilized in conjunction with a great number of different containers, the containers holding diverse materials. For example, Applicant is aware of safety caps intended to be used with beer containers (Hanks et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,445) and other liquids (Hoffman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,583). Unfortunately, none of the above prior art patents provides a safe, efficient and easy to use way to prevent intrusion into a gas cylinder valve.
In Hanks, for example, the cap is a two piece device having a closure tab and a tear strip. This device could be used in conjunction with a gas cylinder valve, however, due to the nature of the tab, the user would have to exercise great caution to ensure that the tab was completely engaged into its receptacle. Failure to exercise such caution would likely lead to a failure of the device, thereby negating the benefit of the safety cap.
In Hoffman, the cap is a single piece structure having a cap at its midpoint and a ring at each end. The first ring is attached to the cap. The second ring is applied over the neck of the container while the container's dispensing spout is attached. Unfortunately, such an arrangement would not be satisfactory when used in conjunction with a compressed gas bottle. In the case of a compressed gas bottle, the valve must be in place prior to filling of the bottle. It would be impossible to attach the safety cap to the bottle and or valve, and then fill the bottle with the safety cap in place.
Applicant has therefore invented a device which call be applied after the valve has been attached and the cylinder filled. Furthermore, Applicant's invention will remain in place even if its tab is not completely engaged with its receptacle. In terms of assembly labor, this is extremely important. Compressed gas cylinders are often filled in an "assembly line" fashion. The workers applying safety caps must work quickly, and cannot easily stop to re-check a safety cap to ensure its attachment to the cylinder. Under circumstances such as this, it is not at all unusual for the safety caps to be only partially attached, and hence likely to fall apart during transit.